


Confession (Erwin x Reader)

by StormyWhisper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyWhisper/pseuds/StormyWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just daydream. And you daydream about someone forbidden - especially when it is your commander who is a lot older than you. But you cannot help it, you fell in love with him. And maybe, only maybe, truth or dare will help you to get to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession (Erwin x Reader)

„It’s your turn, [FIRST NAME]!“ Eren pointed at you.

You and other cadets were drinking in Reiner’s room. You were a little bit drunk and so were the others. You started play truth or dare and everyone was having fun. 

“Choose, truth o-or… d-da-dare,” Sasha told you between hiccups. 

You blinked few times and nodded. “Truth.”

“Come oooon,” Jean poked you. “Again?! You are a pain in the ass. Choose dare finally!”

“Yes, [FIRST NAME],” Connie agreed. “You are booooooring!”

You blushed. Whole world was turning around with you and you were a little bit afraid. 

“[NICKNAME],” Armin touched your shoulder. “It can’t be worse than what I had to do,” he said with a little smile. 

You started to laugh – he had to go to Levi’s office – naked – and sing there for whole 5 minutes. Yes, that was quite a thing which you didn’t want to do but… it was fun. However it’s one thing to laugh on someone else and different to hear that others were laughing on you.

You swallowed and nodded. “Okay, dare then…” 

Jean smirked and looked at Reiner who was supposed to choose what you should actually do. 

“Well…” he started and looked at everybody in the room. “When we finally pushed you to choose dare, it just needs to be something dirty as hell.”

Your eyes widened. You’d expected something like that, of course, but you hoped that all of them are too drunk to come up with anything… evil. Reiner wasn’t drunk so much. He’s watching you closely whole night and you knew that he was only waiting for this stupid moment. And because you started to be more and more relaxed, you totally forgot about it. 

“Don’t worry, [F/N]!” Berthold smiled at you and his cheeks turned slightly red. He was such a sweet boy and you wanted to believe him so much but you couldn’t. Only because that stupid Reiner saw you…

“Okay, sooo…” Reiner smirked and blinked at you. “I think that we totally forgot on our dear commander Erwin.”

You started to shake because he only confirmed what you already thought. Your mind started to be clearer how if you drunk nothing and not almost whole bottle of wine by yourself. You remembered that day and you hoped that he wouldn’t talk about it. Or wouldn’t turn it against you but… it’s Reiner. Reiner wasn’t that type of a boy who forgets. He remembered really well and only waited for his chance.

“Guys, what it should be?” 

Eren was thinking really hard but he only shook his head. Thank God that he didn’t come up with anything. Others were quiet as well.

“Okaaaay, that it is on me once again,” he chuckled and ruffle his hair. “What about a confession?” he raised his eyebrows.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

-2 WEEKS BEFORE-

You were running few laps with your comrades before the real training would start. You liked running because you could clear your mind perfectly. The only thing which you hated was a fact that you couldn’t have loose hair. You had really long [H/C] hair and you every morning you passed a lot of time to put them in perfect bun so they wouldn’t interfere with training. Once you heard Levi talking to Erwin that if he was able to, he would cut your hair off. 

Erwin… you started to daydream a little. Your commander was really kind guy who was respected by everyone. And a thing which you liked most on him was, that he never lied – he was telling the truth all the time even though it wasn’t… nice. You really appreciated that.

“Okay, brats,” Levi stopped them. “[F/N] and Jean, you will start.”

You stopped running and came in the center of training field. You smiled at Jean who immediately smirked at you. He was trying so hard to look cool but you knew that it wasn’t so all the time. 

“What are you waiting for?” Levi asked lazily. “If you want to stare at each other I can take you after the training to clean whole headquarters. Start, brats!”

You swallowed. You didn’t like this little guy. He was such a pain in the ass… Okay, he was amazing soldier who came through a lot but… you just didn’t like him. You never understood how it was possible that Erwin could pass some time with him.

Jean hit you in the face and you fell. The pain shot in your head.

“Hey, brat! You aren’t here to daydream but to train. Get up!”

You stood up and avoided Jean’s attack. You’re practically running away and didn’t try to punch him.

And then Reiner shouted: “[F/N], don’t be such a coward!” 

You looked at him and Jean finally hit you. You fell on the ground with enormous pain in the tummy. 

“Tch,” Levi came to you and gently pushed into your belly. You screamed from the pain. “Jean, I will wait for you in my office after the training.”

“What?!” he shouted in disbelief. “It’s not my fault that…”

“She was hurt during our last mission and if I know correctly, because of your fault. I was really interested in a fact if you realize it but as I expected…” he shook his head. “Reiner, took her to nurse. Sasha, Eren, you’re next.” He stood up and walked away from you. He couldn’t care less. Reiner helped you and you slowly walked to the nurse. 

“Oh my god, what happened to you?”

You weren’t capable to talk so Reiner said it instead of you.

“Poor girl, come and lay down. I will do something about it.”

She gave you something for killing the pain. “You will need to go to see our commander. Your comrade will help you to get there, okay?”

You nodded. You didn’t catch what she’s talking about you just wanted the pain to stop. You only saw how she gave some papers to Reiner who helped you to get up afterwards. Suddenly he knocked on the door.

“Name and business.” You realized that it’s the voice of Erwin and you started to shake a little. 

“Reiner Braun, I am taking [F/N] [L/N] on the request from our nurse.”

“Get in.”

Reiner opened the door and helped you to sit and gave him the papers. “You are dismissed cadet.”

He nodded and left you there with Erwin. He was watching you closely. 

“What happened, [L/N]?” 

“I…” you swallowed. You didn’t lose your voice because of the pain anymore but because of his presence. “Jean hit me in my tummy during training. I was hurt…”

“I see,” he interrupted you. “Last mission was tough. You should come sooner and asked for dismissing from the training for a while.”

“I… I didn’t want to… stop…”

He looked at you and smiled. “I really appreciate your effort but injured and unhealed soldier can do practically nothing. It will be better if you take some rest, even nurse is recommending it. You will see her in two weeks and maybe then you can start your training again. Understood, cadet?”

You nodded and started to get up but the pain showed up again and you fell into the chair which immediately fell to the ground.

“[L/N]!” Erwin got to you and looked worried. “I will help you to get to your room.”

He took you in his arms. You felt like in the heaven. It was the best feeling which you ever received. You couldn’t practically remember hug of your mum which was, till now, the moment you guarded the most. You rested your head on Erwin’s shoulder and wanted this time to last forever. 

By the corner of your eye you saw Reiner who smirked a little and vanished. For a second you knew that it was really bad that he caught you carried by the commander but you didn’t pay the attention to it, because you just wanted to appreciate the moment…

-NOW-  
…till now. 

“Confession?” you asked quietly.

“Yes, confession,” he nodded. “I think that he is still in his office doing some work. So…” he smirked again and you swallowed. You felt so desperate how never before. 

“Isn’t it a little bit… too much?” Mikasa asked. She was quiet before and didn’t participate much. She was mostly observing Eren who was obviously sitting too close to Sasha. She didn’t like it.

“Well… it’s only fun! I am sure he will understand. And… she took dare instead of truth. She can explain afterwards or tell that it was our fault.”

He would even accepted to be punished for your actions only to see you in such a condition? You wanted to puke but you didn’t want to make him so satisfied. You swallowed again.

“What I should tell him?”

“At first… we should come up with something what you can wear. You can’t go there in that. It would be so lame,” he laughed and you started to shake.

-TIME SKIP-

You were standing in front of the door of Erwin’s office. You wore only the shirt without half of the buttons down so your breasts could be seen at least a little and trousers which were cut off from half thighs. You looked at your comrades who were standing around the corner and you could see Reiner’s smirk. You promised yourself that when you will be 100% healed, you will definitely kick his ass during the training.

You took a deep breath and knocked.

“Name and business,” you heard Erwin’s tired voice.

“[F/N] [L/N], I need to talk to you.”

“Come in.”

You opened the door and closed them behind you.

“What do you need to discuss so late, cadet?” he didn’t even look up at you. You swallowed and felt really embarrassed as never before. Yes, this was definitely a thing which you wanted to do for a long time but not in a way Reiner decided you to. 

“I want to confess…” your voice shook a little. He finally raised his head and looked shock when he saw how you were dressed.

“Cadet [L/N], what does this mean?” he asked curiously and rest against the chair.

“I want to confess my love and desire for you,” you started. You saw that he wanted to interrupt you but you didn’t give him a chance. “I love you and I want to make love with you. I know that you can’t imagine the things which I can imagine doing with you in different positions. It is such big guilty pleasure that I can’t bear it anymore. I want to kiss you, touch you, breath in your smell and be as close to you as it gets. And even though that you don’t have the same feelings for me, I needed to tell you.” You stopped and couldn’t catch your breath. You could even hear the laugh of your comrades which commander definitely heard too.

“Well...” he scratched his head. “Levi already came here that he saw cadet Arlert naked in his office. He woke him up by his horrible singing. It took me quite a time to persuade him that there is no need for any punishment. However…” he cleared his throat. “I didn’t expected such a thing.”

“I am really sorry commander,” you looked down. You could hear how he stood up and went around you. He opened the door. You started to shake again.

“Cadets, it was enough for this night, go to the bed. Fun is over.”

“Aye, aye, commander!” you could hear them and then laugh again. Erwin closed the door.

“Did they pushed you into this because they only wanted to have fun or is it based on real feelings and they wanted you to feel ashamed, cadet [F/N]?”

You blushed and closed your eyes. You cursed your bun because the hair couldn’t hide your face. Right now when you needed it so much. 

“I see…” he sighed and walked closely to you. He touched your chin and raise your head a little bit. “You could resist and not to do it if you feel ashamed because of your feelings.”

“I… I…” you couldn’t talk. You were able only to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Yes, you loved him. You loved him a lot but he was commander and you cadet even though you’re older than other cadets.

“Ah, [F/N], I don’t know what to do with you,” he gently stroked your cheek. “But if you want to know, I appreciated carrying you to your room as well. It was nice to feel woman’s warm again.” 

You stopped breathing for a second because you couldn’t believe his words. “Co…commander…”

“I am human being as anybody else,” he leaned closely, “I desire as much as you do,” his lips touched yours. You didn’t know what to do – could you return him the kiss? 

“Don’t worry, [F/N], it will be our little secret. No one will know.”

That was enough for you to start kissing him back. You felt his tongue pushing on your teeth. You opened your mouth and let him in to explore. His hands came down to your waist and he pulled you closer to him. You felt how your breasts were relying on his chest. Desire was overwhelming you – you couldn’t think clearly. It was happening. It was really happening! Right now, right here! He was kissing you with so much passion and need that you couldn’t even breathe.

His hand got lost in your neckline and he pushed your breast a little. It sent small amount of electricity into your system and you started to shake. Not from pain, not from shame but from poor passion. You wanted to feel him everywhere even if it was only once. 

He sighed and started to undress you but suddenly he stopped.

“What… what happened?” you asked between your hard breaths. 

“I can’t take you here in the office.”

“Why?” 

He laughed a little and touched your cheek. “Because you deserve more than rough sex on the table.” 

You blushed. Yes, you were older than your comrades but still… 

“Don’t worry, I will take the best care of you,” he kissed you gently on the lips and then on the nose. “Come.” He took your hand and led you to his room. It was so tidy even though that you knew that Levi’s room would be even tidier. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked you smiling. His fingers were slowly unbuttoning your shirt.

“That it’s so tidy here but Corporal Levi would have tidier room than you if it can be managed,” you blushed.

“Levi?” he started to laugh. “Are you really thinking about such a thing?” You nodded. “You are really interesting young woman.”

He leaned in and kissed you hungrily. No gentle kisses anymore but pure hunger and desire for more. You didn’t even realize when he threw away your shirt and his as well but you loved the feeling of his naked skin under your fingers. And that warm… 

“[F/N],” he sighed between the kisses and started to put down your trousers and boots. You were naked in front of him and didn’t know if you should be ashamed, confused or self-confident.

“Calm down, everything will be alright,” he said quietly when he laid you on the bed. He started to kiss you on your neck and he was slowly moving his lips down. He took one nipple in his mouth and you moaned. It was so good and so guilty at the same time. You just couldn’t help yourself. You couldn’t be quiet. He sucked the nipple and licked it. Then he moved to the other. When you moaned again he looked into your eyes and smiled. He proceeded forward and bite you in the inner thigh. 

“You’re sweet, [F/N]. And forbidden too. Maybe that’s a reason.” He licked your clitoris and you shouted from pleasure. He laughed quietly and continued torturing you by his tongue. One of his fingers nipped in you.

“You’re tight…”

“Yeah…” 

“And wet.”

“Yeah.”

He came to you and looked into your eyes. Then he took your hand and you took his pride into it. You swallowed and smiled at him and he smiled back. You started to move your hand up and down and wanted to ask him if you should take him in mouth but he shook his head.

“Maybe next time, sweetie. When I will fuck you on that table in my office.” 

You swallowed again and laughed a little. He directed himself and started to move slowly into you. Yes, you’re tight. Too tight. It was some time in the past when you had sex the last time. But he was gentle and you really appreciated it even though you wanted to feel him whole inside you. He started to move slowly and he added intensity. You were moaning so hard that you’re sure that even corporal Levi could hear you. Erwin bitten you in your neck and you felt that you are close to your climax. You screamed when you reached your end. Erwin came out of you and you felt warm at your belly.

He took towel which was on the chair and wiped it. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly. You’re tired and you felt really comfortable but you needed to go.

“Don’t go. Stay here,” he pulled you to his hug. “You can leave in the morning.”

You didn’t even realize that words were coming out of your mouth: “I love you.”

“Well… I don’t know how long it would last and where it comes from but… I think that I love you too.”

You smiled and fell asleep. The last thing you remembered was how he tighten his hug. You didn’t care about tomorrow – the important moment was right now.


End file.
